Bloody Family
by phoenixsilmaril
Summary: A short story about a historically misunderstood woman...


My father never wanted me. Not really. He always _said_ that he loved me, but I knew  
>otherwise. Everyone knew that he wanted a son, a man who could take his place when he<br>died, who would follow in his pathetic footsteps. At least my mother truly loved me  
>and doted upon me. She spent the most time with me growing up, and I could tell that she<br>enjoyed being in my company.  
>As I got older, my father sent me away for a while. I suppose he was tired of seeing the face<br>of a daughter rather than the face of a son. Every time he saw me, I reminded him that he would  
>never have a son, since my mother had a very hard time bearing children. It's actually a miracle<br>that I lived; all my brothers and sisters died before they could be born properly.  
>My father went on to break my poor mother's heart by calling their marriage "unclean", since<br>she was his brother's widow. I know why he left her though: it was because he wanted a woman  
>who could give him sons. That's all he really cared about, was having a son. Women were<br>nothing to him.  
>I, of course, grew to hate my father. He was vile and selfish. Then he married that other<br>woman, and I was announced an illegitimate child, which stripped me of my title. This only  
>furthered my hatred for my father and his new wife. I laughed when she gave birth to another<br>daughter because I knew that he would be so grief-stricken to have another girl. I hate her  
>as well, my half-sister, as she came to take on my previous title. I refused to acknowledge either<br>her or her mother. It was all so unfair.  
>I didn't speak to my father for three years after some particularly nasty arguments with him.<br>As punishment, he wouldn't allow me to see my mother, even though she and I were both sick.  
>She died, and I was never able to say goodbye to her. This I could never forgive my father for.<br>My dad eventually got tired of his new wife, so he killed her off and married a new one,  
>causing my half-sister to be demoted just like I had been. This new wife had kind intentions, and<br>I didn't hate her quite as much as the last one. She tried to get my dad to reconcile with me, so he  
>bullied me into it, once again furthering my hatred for him. His new wife bore him a son, but<br>died in the process. They made me his god-mother and I was only a small bit sorry for the  
>passing of his mother. She had been a bearable woman…more bearable than my father at least,<br>though that's not saying much.  
>Later on in his miserable life, my dad gave my half-sister and me back our titles, then finally<br>died. His ridiculous son succeeded him. I never liked either him or my half-sister. They seemed  
>to be the best of friends, excluding me from everything. I was the strange Catholic sister, who<br>was quiet and seemingly stuck-up because of it.  
>I despised the religion of my father. He used it as an excuse to act in the awful ways he did,<br>and any religion that allowed that should not be tolerated. My brother and sister both followed  
>his religion, and I despised them both for it. They were so cruel to me for following the religion<br>of my mother.  
>So who can blame me for the way I have acted since finally taking my place as Queen of<br>England after my sickly brother Edward died? My whole family hates me, and I hate them all  
>right back. I will not let Protestantism run wild, just as my father Henry did. It is sickening to<br>see, and it must be stopped. These rebellious citizens do not obey my laws, and my own sister  
>Elizabeth is on their side. Disobedience is not something that can be tolerated. As ruler of a<br>country, it is my duty to punish those who go against me. If that punishment involves death,  
>there is nothing I can do to stop it. I must consistently follow the laws of our land, or else I will<br>lose the respect of my subjects.  
>So you see, what I've done isn't wrong. It is a result of years of being unwanted, hated, and<br>ignored. I am completely alone, without a friend in the world. No one but my mother ever  
>showed me true kindness and love, but she died a long time ago. No one loves me, so I love no<br>one else. I am in power, and I will stop at nothing to have people respect and revere me. If they  
>will not love me, then they will have to fear me.<p> 


End file.
